Sacrificio
Sacrificio (Sacrifice) è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Michael Yichao e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 23 marzo 2016. Racconta parte della storia di Mia. Racconto precedente: Ospite indesiderato Prefazione Oscuro e profondo, il lago Zhava si trova sugli altopiani di Nephalia, vicino al confine con Gavony. Gli abitanti del villaggio che vivono sulle sponde del lago e si nutrono dei pesci delle sue acque narrano da tempo di un mostro che dimora nelle profondità. Nonostante le suppliche degli abitanti del villaggio, la chiesa di Avacyn non ha inviato alcun cataro o angelo a proteggerli. Quando la follia inizia a diffondersi su Innistrad, come potranno riuscire gli abitanti del villaggio ad affrontare gli orrori del lago? Storia Mia non credeva ai vecchi racconti dell'orrore. Non perché non credesse all'esistenza degli orrori. Al contrario. Credeva nell'esistenza di molti esseri che anche le persone più adulte avrebbero considerato troppo spaventosi da solo immaginare. Spiriti che tormentavano gli esseri viventi. Cadaveri rianimati, cuciti insieme da persone folli. Lupi mannari, crudeli e famelici. Vampiri che consideravano i villaggi nulla più di una selezione di succosi bocconi. Credeva nell'esistenza di tutti questi esseri, esseri di cui non era educato parlare... come se evitare di parlarne li rendesse meno reali. No, nel mondo erano presenti troppi orrori, orrori che gli anziani del villaggio avevano timore a nominare, per spingerla a credere nelle chiacchiere del villaggio, vaghe e colme di isterismo. Wilbur aveva invece un'opinione molto diversa. "Per me è troppo reale", insistette, battendo forte il pugno sull'erba. "Veryl ha detto di averlo visto una volta... solo di sfuggita, ma era grande come la sua nave" Mia alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Veryl ha anche detto di aver baciato un angelo", gli rispose lei. "Da quanto tempo sentiamo i racconti del Gitrog? E quante persone credibili lo hanno visto? Non siamo un po' troppo cresciuti per credere a queste sciocchezze?". Wilbur si alzò, scuotendo la testa. "Questa non è una storia inventata. Tu non vai al lago Zhava tutti i giorni, Mia. Non vedi ciò che vedo io. Soprattutto ultimamente. La foschia innaturale. Il brivido continuo. In quelle acque non vivono solo i pesci". "Questa è la tua opinione da esperto pescatore? Un pescatore che ha appena compiuto quindici anni e che non ha ancora il permesso di salpare da solo?". Wilbur arrossì. "Quello che dici non c'entra nulla, Mia! Io sto parlando seriamente e tu stai facendo la sciocca". Mia scosse la testa e si incamminò verso il suo gregge. Alcuni animali si erano avventurati più lontano di quanto lei avrebbe voluto. "Avere paura del buio non ha alcun senso, Wil. Ciò di cui dovresti aver paura è ciò che si trova nel buio". Wilbur si incupì e la seguì. "Che cos'è questa? Un'altra citazione del nostro brillante padre?". Mia non cedette alla provocazione, ma Wilbur insistette. "Rinomato massacratore, ha girato in lungo e in largo sulle nostre terre con il ruolo di nobile agente degli Skiltfolk, ma è stato troppo impegnato per occuparsi dei mostri a casa sua?". "Troppo impegnato per occuparsi dei lamentosi deliri dell'ottusa cittadinanza!". Mia frustò l'aria con il suo bastone. "Guarda intorno a te, Wilbur. Nulla è importante. Questo villaggio non è importante. Noi non siamo importanti. Questo stupido piccolo borgo non è neanche grande abbastanza da attirare i veri orrori! Siamo esseri inutili nel nulla di un villaggio di montagna che sta lentamente scivolando nella pazzia a causa delle proprie fantasie". ART (Non disponibile Illustrazione di Andreas Rocha) Si voltò, osservò il suo gregge e sospirò. Una pecora si era allontanata dal gruppo. La piccola campana intorno al suo collo risuonò impercettibilmente mentre continuava a salire lungo le pendici rocciose della collina. Andò al suo inseguimento. "Questo è ciò che ti ha detto tuo padre quando ti ha abbandonata? Ti ha detto che non eri importante?". Mia si arrestò. Guardò Wilbur con rabbia. Wilbur, al contrario, aveva un aspetto pallido, come se stesse cercando di ingoiare le parole che gli erano appena uscite di bocca. Mia si accigliò. "Non intendevi dire proprio quello". "... forse...". "Sappiamo entrambi che in combattimento sono più forte di te. Tu non intendevi dire proprio quello". Si voltò di nuovo, prima che Wilbur potesse rispondere e fece roteare il bastone sopra la testa, mettendosi a correre. Una breve corsa, alcuni ordini secchi e un colpo di bastone sotto il mento della pecora cocciuta e poté tornare verso il gregge nel campo. Si guardò dietro per vedere se Wilbur era tornato a casa. A sua sorpresa, era ancora lì, con un aspetto sciocco e perduto. "Non intendevo dire quello!", urlò dall'altro lato del campo. Mia sospirò e un sorriso si dipinse furtivamente sul suo volto. "Lo so". Mia emise un fischio acuto e ordino alle pecore di iniziare il ritorno verso casa. Wilbur corse attraverso il campo per recuperare terreno. "E non è perché in combattimento tu sei più forte di me. Voglio dire, lo sei. Ma non è quello il motivo". Con alcune falcate, Wilbur la raggiunse. Mia si mise a ridere. "Lo so, Wil. Questo è il motivo per cui mi piaci". I due continuarono a camminare, in un comodo silenzio che veniva rotto solo dai rari belati delle pecore. La stessa settimana, Mia si sveglio all'alba di un giorno freddo e grigio e trovò che una sezione della recinzione delle pecore era stata rotta. Un veloce conto le mostrò che all'appello mancava una pecora. Trascorse tutta la mattina alla ricerca, ma senza successo. Probabilmente, una pecora indisciplinata aveva abbattuto la recinzione, come erano solite fare ogni tanto, e si era avventurata fino a essere sbranata dai lupi nei boschi. Mia inveì contro di lei e riparò il recinto, senza più pensare alla pecora. Mia attraversò il mercato, osservando la misera mercanzia. La piazza del mercato del villaggio non era mai stata fiorente, ma gli scarsi raccolti dell'ultima stagione e la diminuzione del numero di carovane che attraversavano il passo di montagna rendevano la scelta ancora più ridotta del solito. Anche la disponibilità di pesce era misera e la migliore offerta era un sacco floscio di merluzzo dall'aspetto mediocre. "Bottino magro questa settimana, Lehren?". Mia annuì al vecchio pescatore. Lehren scosse la testa ed emise un sospiro. "Non ho trascorso molto tempo sull'acqua. La foschia è più fitta del solito. È pericolosa". "È pericolosa", gracchiò una voce. "E non solo a causa della foschia. I pescatori più saggi si tengono alla larga dal lago". ART (Town Gossipmonger di Shadows over Innistrad) Mia guardò colui che parlava e alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Se tutti i pescatori fossero saggi come te, Veryl, sarebbero morti di fame". "Le persone dotate di saggezza sanno che il Gitrog è vivo!", insistette Veryl, con un sogghigno nella voce. "Solo gli sciocchi andrebbero a pesca nel lago". "Non ho mai incontrato un pescatore così spaventato dal lago o così pronto a incolpare una bestia frutto dell'immaginazione per le proprie scarse capacità". Mia raccolse il merluzzo più grasso dal bottino di Lehren e fece finta di dargli altro denaro. "Attenta a ciò che definisci frutto dell'immaginazione, ragazza", tuonò una voce profonda. Mia si voltò per vedere chi avesse parlato e si fermò, sorpresa. Kalim, a torso nudo, più alto degli altri mercanti, non aveva mai avuto uno sguardo così severo. Spesse sopracciglia, barba scura, spesse braccia scolpite dall'utilizzo delle reti... l'unico elemento slanciato del suo corpo era il pugnale ricurvo appeso alla sua cintura. "Il Gitrog esiste davvero. Penso che la figlia di un massacratore abbia qualcosa di meglio da fare rispetto a dubitare dei mostri del nostro mondo". Mia si accorse che vari altri mercanti e bottegai si erano avvicinati per ascoltare e per lanciare sguardi furtivi. Strinse i denti. "La figlia di un massacratore sa che deve escludere ogni altra possibilità, prima di gridare al mostro come un ragazzino terrorizzato". Veryl si avvicinò a Kalim, con la sua unta chioma che ciondolava davanti ai suoi occhi. "Parole dure provenienti da una ragazza pastore. Parli come se fossi tu la massacratrice". "Sono più massacratrice io che pescatore tu, Veryl". Per quanto volesse rimuovere quel compiacimento (e magari anche qualche dente) dal volto di Veryl, sapeva che non sarebbe stato saggio aggredirlo sotto gli occhi di Kalim. Spostò l'attenzione su di lui. "Tra tutte le persone, tu non crederai sicuramente ai racconti boriosi di Veryl che ritiene di aver visto il Gitrog, Anziano Kalim". "Io ci credo. Perché l'ho visto". L'intero mercato rimase in silenzio e Mia perse il controllo nello sguardo che lanciò a Kalim. Veryl iniziò a dire qualcosa, ma Kalim mise una mano sul petto di Veryl, facendolo tacere e voltandosi per parlare a tutte le persone presenti. "Gli Anziani si sono riuniti la scorsa notte e hanno decretato che le operazioni di pesca nel lago sono sospese fino a nuovo ordine. Questa comunicazione verrà affissa nella piazza questo pomeriggio". Al suono dei gemiti della folla allarmata, alzò una mano. "La sicurezza del villaggio è ciò che conta di più. Io... io ho anche scritto alla chiesa di Avacyn richiedendo un aiuto" Il suo sguardo tornò su Mia. "Forse potresti scrivere a tuo padre". Un profondo silenzio calò sulla folla. Quando incrociò lo sguardo di Kalim, il cuore di Mia batté più forte. Sotto le apparenze calme e controllate, lo poté vedere: il terrore, profondo e rombante, una corrente ruggente sotto quello sguardo altrimenti fermo. Deglutì e una sensazione di terrore risalì fino alla gola, stringendola. "Padre, ho finalmente trovato alcuni coriandoli!". Mia e Kalim si voltarono all'arrivo di corsa di Wilbur lungo la via del mercato. Faceva oscillare le rigogliose foglie, con uno stupido ghigno stampato in volto... finché non inciampò e non finì con la faccia sul selciato. Mia emise una risata isterica, espirando... e rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di aver trattenuto il fiato. Tutto intorno a lei, gli spettatori ripresero le loro precedenti attività, alcuni ridendo di Wilbur, molti sussurrando e mormorando, tutti mentre si allontanavano, dopo la rottura della tensione del momento. Kalim prese il coriandolo e scompigliò la chioma di Wilbur. Wilbur si guardò intorno con aria impacciata, finché non incrociò lo sguardo di Mia. Il suo volto passò da un goffo imbarazzo a un'espressione seria in un istante e le sue sopracciglia si aggrottarono. Stai bene?, le chiese muovendo le labbra. Mia sbatté gli occhi, sorpresa, e scosse la testa. Fece per iniziare a parlare, ma Wilbur si era già voltato verso Kalim, cinguettando e portandolo via dal mercato e da lei. Rimase da sola, immersa in un vortice di emozioni, pensieri e domande. "Ti ha chiesto di scrivere a tuo padre?". Wilbur la guardò incredulo. Mia annuì, voltandosi lentamente. "Ma... lui odia tuo padre". "Credimi. Non me lo sono dimenticato". Mia assaggiò la zuppa e poi offrì il cucchiaio a Wilbur. Bevve un sorso, fece una smorfia e prese un altro pizzico di sale da aggiungere nella pentola. I due si accalcarono nella capanna di Mia, vicino al piccolo focolare. La fiamma tremolante emetteva un caldo bagliore in tutta la stanza e il fumo del legno si mescolava al profumo saporito dello stufato di montone. Mia tolse con attenzione la pentola dal fuoco e la posò su un tavolo vicino, mentre Wilbur estraeva una pagnotta calda dalla sua sacca. Mia si mise comoda su una sedia, estrasse un pugnale dal fianco e iniziò a tagliare il pane. Wilbur aggrottò la fronte. "Dimmi che lo hai pulito da quando lo hai utilizzato per tagliare le corde del recinto delle pecore questa mattina. O almeno da quando hai affettato il montone per lo stufato. O almeno da quando ti sei accorciata i capelli tre mesi fa". Mia gli lanciò uno sguardo severo. "Questa è la mia lama migliore. È multifunzionale". Wilbur scosse la testa, afferrò le scodelle dal ripiano vicino e si sedette per versarsi abbondanti porzioni di stufato. "Sai come metterti in contatto con lui?". Mia alzò la testa, confusa. "Tuo padre, intendo". "Conosco il ramo degli Skiltfolk a Drunau al quale si è unito", rispose Mia, rimettendo il pugnale nel fodero. Immerse il pane nello stufato e diede un morso, meravigliandosi di come sembrasse sempre più buono quando Wilbur la aiutava a cucinarlo. "Ti ha mai risposto?". Wilbur osservò con attenzione Mia, ignorando lo stufato. "Io non gli ho mai scritto". "Ma come...". "Non volevo dargli preoccupazioni su questioni sciocche". Mia prese un altro boccone e fece un cenno allo stufato di Wilbur. Wilbur si lamentò e poi ne prese anche lui. "Gli scriverai?". Mia continuò a mangiare, cercando di non serrare i denti. Wilbur sembrò non accorgersene. "Pensi che verrà? Magari insieme ad altri? Voglio dire, non penso che neanche lui possa affrontare un Gitrog senza l'aiuto...". "Non lo so!". Mia batté il pugno sul tavolo, interrompendolo. "Non so neanche se gli scriverò". "Ma... voglio dire, questo è ciò che fa lui, vero? Massacrare i mostri.". ART (Midnight Guard di Dark Ascension) Mia si alzò e sollevò le braccia dalla disperazione. "Non sappiamo neanche se ci sia davvero un mostro!". Wilbur rimase a bocca aperta di fronte a Mia, sbalordito. "Non ci credi ancora?". "Non ne sono ancora sicura. Le prove sono inconcludenti...". Ora fu il turno di Wilbur di alzarsi, in preda alla rabbia, evidente dal suo tono di voce. "Mio padre lo ha visto! Veryl lo ha visto! Mia, non riesco a capire perché tu ti rifiuti di...". "Veryl è comunque un idiota e tuo padre è... tuo padre". Mia guardò Wilbur negli occhi. I due si trovavano ai lati opposti del tavolo, con i volti arrossati e i temperamenti caldi. Anche in quel momento di tensione, Mia non poté non notare che lei e Wilbur erano della stessa altezza. L'estate precedente, lei era più alta di lui di almeno un palmo. "Che cosa è mio padre, Mia?". "Uno degli Anziani. Il suo ruolo gli impone di essere cauto", Mia fece un passo indietro. "Ha detto che lo ha visto. Non emette decreti perché deve essere cauto. Lo ha visto". "O forse no". Mia si sedette e iniziò a mangiare lo stufato di Wilbur. "Stai dicendo che mio padre ha mentito?". Il dolore della voce di Wilbur penetrò molto più profondamente dell'urlo di rabbia di pochi momenti prima. "Chiunque si può sbagliare. Vedere qualcosa attraverso la foschia. Capita. Un massacratore deve essere in grado di distinguere...". Wilbur gemette. "Smettila di parlare così, Mia! Non sei una massacratrice!". "E tu non sei un pescatore!". Gli occhi di Mia avvamparono dalla rabbia. Il sopracciglio di Wilbur si mosse dalla rabbia e poi il suo volto ritornò normale e lui sospirò. "Nessuno di noi lo è. Pescatore, voglio dire. Almeno finché non riceveremo aiuto dalla chiesa". Wilbur si diresse verso la pentola, afferrò la scodella vuota di Mia e si versò altro stufato. Mia aggrottò la fronte. Stupido Wil, non riesce neanche a rimanere arrabbiato il tempo sufficiente per un vero combattimento. Wilbur si sedette e Mia si riempì la bocca con altro stufato. I due mangiarono in silenzio per un certo tempo, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri. "Non sono prove inconcludenti". Mia alzò lo sguardo, sopra la propria scodella, e guardò curiosa Wilbur. Wilbur teneva la testa nella sua scodella. "Barche distrutte. Proprietà danneggiate. E, ultimamente, anche animali scomparsi. Mio padre dice che siamo fortunati che non sia capitato nulla alle persone". Mia attese. Pensò alla pecora mancante... Wilbur la guardò. "Ti prego, Mia. Devi crederci. O almeno fare finta. Semplicemente... per essere più al sicuro? Io... io non voglio che ti capiti nulla". Mia esitò. Wilbur la osservò nello stesso modo serio con cui l'aveva guardata al mercato, una serietà che le sembrò strana su quel volto così familiare. Lo faceva sembrare più adulto. E faceva sentire lei... non riuscì a descrivere come la faceva sentire, quindi deviò il suo sguardo. "Hai ragione", disse lei sospirando. "Non sto dicendo che mi hai convinta", si corresse subito, dopo aver visto l'emozione di Wilbur con la coda dell'occhio. "Ma ci sono molti motivi per avere dei dubbi. È possibile che sia vero. Quando la nostra idea passa da improbabile a possibile, dobbiamo fare attenzione. Sono necessarie allerta e scrupolo... quando siamo di guardia, ogni rumore può corrispondere a un pericolo e nessuna ombra deve essere ignorata". ART (Mausoleum Guard di Innistrad) "Perché parli sempre come se stessi leggendo un manuale di un massacratore?". Wilbur appoggiò la testa su una mano, sollevò un sopracciglio a Mia e un ghigno sbilenco apparve sul suo volto. "Potrei non essere ancora una massacratrice, ma avrò quindici anni tra due mesi". Mia andò alla capanna e iniziò a frugare, in parte alla ricerca di qualcosa e in parte per evitare di aver davanti la stupida faccia di Wilbur. Quella stupida, assonnata, gentile e tenera faccia. "Ti unirai agli Skiltfolk?". Mia spostò alcune vecchie pergamene e libri nella cabina, continuando la sua ricerca. "Ci proverò. Non ho intenzione di badare alle pecore per tutta la mia vita... eccolo!". Mia si voltò, con un piccolo scrigno tra le mani, e lo posò sul tavolo. Era semplice, ma sembrava solido... pareti di quercia, rinforzi in ferro e un pesante chiavistello sul lato frontale. Mia tirò fuori la collana da sotto la camicia, prese la chiave e aprì lo scrigno. "Accidenti". Wilbur spalancò gli occhi mentre Mia tirava fuori una balestra, con splendide decorazioni in argento. La fattura era evidente, anche alla fioca luce del fuoco. Rune benedette rivestivano entrambi i lati. Nonostante fosse slanciata e leggera, Mia poté percepirne il potere mentre tendeva le corde con la sua mano esperta. La osservò nella sua lunghezza e la puntò verso la finestra, accarezzando il grilletto con le dita. Si udì un secco twang e la polvere turbinò alla luce tremolante, mossa dalla corda che vibrava per il colpo. "Appartiene a tuo padre?". "No, è mia", Sorrise Mia. "Non pensi che Olgard, rinomato scudiero Skiltfolk, si vergognerebbe se sua figlia non fosse in grado di difendersi da sola?". "So bene che tu sei in grado di difenderti da sola. Non sapevo che sapessi utilizzare questi attrezzi". Wilbur indietreggiò e ammirò l'arma. "Perché la conservi nello scrigno?". "Le armi fanno aumentare la tensione e i pericoli, anche quando non vi è motivo". Mia afferrò la faretra dei proiettili e li contò. "Bisogna avere le armi pronte solo quando è necessario. Bisogna impugnarle solo quando non vi è alternativa". ART (Wolfhunter's Quiver di Dark Ascension) Wilbur scosse la testa e sorrise. "Penso che, tra poco tempo, nessuno ti potrà impedire di continuare a parlare come un massacratore". "Me lo auguro". Mia raccolse balestra e faretra e si diresse nella piccola stanza nel retro della capanna, di fianco al letto. Quando tornò, Wilbur aveva già finito di ripulire le scodelle. Le sorrise. "Grazie, Mia. Anche se lo fai solo per me". "Non ti montare la testa". Mia gli sorrise, ignorando la sensazione nel suo stomaco. Wilbur rimase in piedi. "Vedrai. La chiesa manderà degli aiuti. O, se deciderai di scrivergli, forse tuo padre tornerà. Nel frattempo, continueremo a fare del nostro meglio per tener lontano il Gitrog". "Se esiste", non riuscì a non rispondere Mia. Wilbur la ignorò con grazia. "Sono convinta che mio padre farà il necessario per garantire la nostra sicurezza". Wilbur la osservò di nuovo in modo serio. "E anche io farò il necessario per garantire la nostra sicurezza". Mia andò verso di lui, si avvicinò, a pochi centimetri dal suo volto. Gli appoggiò poi una mano sul viso e gli diede una leggera spinta. Wilbur rise per la sorpresa, barcollando all'indietro. Mia alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Esci dalla mia casa, Wil. Lascia che il Gitrog ti divori mentre torni a casa nell'oscurità". Wilbur sorrise e la salutò, voltandosi e uscendo dalla capanna. Mia andò alla porta e osservò mentre lui svaniva dalla sua vista. Sì. Era il modo giusto di reagire a quella stupida faccia. La gioia di quella sera non durò a lungo. I giorni diventarono settimane, sempre più freddi e uggiosi. L'inverno giunse, la foschia srotolò i suoi grigi tentacoli sempre più lontano dal lago Zhava, strisciando verso il villaggio prima che il debole sole la respingesse verso le sue rive. Nelle mattine più fredde, avvolgeva anche la capanna di Mia sulla collina. Nella notte, Mia teneva la balestra di fianco al letto e ogni giorno si allenava per migliorare la mira. In tutto quel tempo, non giunse alcun massacratore inviato dalla chiesa. Le carovane smisero di arrivare e sempre più pescatori si radunavano nella piazza del mercato, accalcati, lamentandosi e mormorando. Mia crollò e scrisse al padre, scarabocchiando una decina di lettere prima di completare un breve e formale messaggio di richiesta del suo aiuto. Non ricevette alcuna risposta. Poco dopo, il messaggero smise di giungere nel loro villaggio. Dopo due giorni, l'idea del messaggero divorato dal Gitrog si trasformò da diceria a certezza. Mia era invece convinta che quel povero ragazzo non volesse percorrere quel freddo e pericoloso cammino verso il loro miserabile villaggio. Probabilmente aveva deciso di trascorrere l'inverno a Drunau. Vi erano tuttavia così tante dicerie sul Gitrog che Mia non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente. Quando scese la prima neve, altre tre pecore sparirono. Ogni volta, ritrovò la recinzione abbattuta in un punto diverso, come se qualcuno stesse mettendo alla prova la resistenza delle sue barriere. O, come Mia continuava a dire a se stessa, le pecore spaventate sceglievano un punto diverso per scavalcare la recinzione. Ma che cosa le spaventava? L'ultima volta aveva sentito il rumore secco della rottura della recinzione, ma, prima che potesse uscire dalla capanna con la balestra in mano, non vi era nulla più di frammenti di legno e belati allarmati. Dopo quella notte, si era arresa e si era rivolta al falegname del villaggio per farsi aiutare a rinforzare la recinzione, attingendo al denaro che suo padre le aveva lasciato. Nonostante detestasse spendere il denaro che non aveva guadagnato lei stessa, sapeva di essere fortunata per questa fonte di sicurezza. I pescatori, non potendo andare a pescare nel lago per tutta la stagione, faticarono all'arrivo delle nevicate. Molti si affidarono alla gentilezza dei vicini, ma il terreno poco produttivo intorno al villaggio aveva una produzione limitata. Le risse nella taverna del villaggio divennero più frequenti. Il Gitrog venne incolpato sempre più spesso. Un numero sempre maggiore di cittadini si ritirò nelle proprie dimore sempre più presto, sprangando le porte e rinforzando le finestre, al timore di quella foschia diventata più spessa e invadente che mai. In base a tutti questi fatti, sembrava proprio che Wilbur avesse ragione nel dire che suo padre avrebbe fatto qualcosa. Al giungere dell'inverno, uomini e donne armate iniziarono a pattugliare le strade, alcuni con torce e lame e molti altri con solo forconi e mannaie da macellai. Erano sempre coperti da mantelli con i cappucci sollevati, sia per proteggersi dal freddo che per avere un'uniforme che li distinguesse. Mia si chiese che cosa avrebbe potuto fare un panettiere con un coltello da pane contro il Gitrog. La situazione la tormentò fino al giorno in cui commise l'errore di chiedere a Wilbur. ART (Sharpened Pitchfork di Innistrad) "Sono pattuglie. Sono degli occhi in più. Lo hai detto tu stessa, Mia. 'Allerta e scrupolo'. Osserviamo e diamo l'allarme se notiamo un pericolo". Wilbur sembrava scocciato e la sua smilza forma era fradicia per la pioggia. "Mi chiedo solo se sia davvero utile". Mia si chiese anche perché Wilbur si rifiutasse di togliersi il cappotto e gli stivali. O di sedersi. O di sorridere. "Mi chiedo solo se mi venderai la lana, in modo che io possa tornare a casa". "Non rimani per cena?". "Alcuni di noi si devono occupare anche di altri". Wilbur si mise a braccia incrociate e Mia si chiese quando fosse diventato più alto di lei. "Devi davvero andare avanti e indietro con la tua canna da pescatore per proteggere le persone?". Le parole sfuggirono dalle sue labbra, nonostante il suo cuore la implorasse di rimanere in silenzio. "Ci sono cose che non ti posso dire. Tu vedi solo una piccola parte di ciò che facciamo noi per mantenere al sicuro il villaggio e in vita le sue persone e tutto ciò che sai fare è farti beffe di noi". La verità nelle parole di lei bruciò come fuoco nel cuore di lui, lasciandola di stucco. "Che cosa ci fai ancora qui, Mia?". Mia osservò la dura linea delle sue labbra, la sua fronte accigliata e i suoi occhi freddi e inquisitori. Il suo stomaco venne invaso da una sensazione tra rabbia e tristezza e l'amarezza si fece strada nella sua gola. Wilbur insistette. "Perché non sei ancora arrivata al quartiere generale Skiltfolk per sostenere la tua prova e abbandonarci, come ha fatto tuo padre?". "Io non sono mio padre. E... non ho ancora compiuto quindici anni". Wilbur rise e la stretta al cuore di Mia divenne ancora più forte. Non aveva mai sentito una tale risata da lui... senza alcuna gioia, piena solo di amarezza e disprezzo. "Sapevi che sarebbe nevicato prima del tuo compleanno. Sapevi che il passo sarebbe stato quasi insuperabile con la neve. Se tu avessi davvero voluto sostenere la prova, saresti partita prima". Le parole di lui la colpirono, taglienti come l'aria gelida. "Hai paura. Hai paura di essere solo un insieme di parole e sbruffoneria". Mia afferrò il sacco della lana e lo lanciò verso Wilbur. "Prenditelo. Vattene". Wilbur afferrò il sacchetto alla cintura, ma Mia lo spinse via. "Ti ho detto di andartene! Puoi tenerti i soldi di tuo padre. Non li voglio". "Vuoi dire che non ne hai bisogno". Mia si morse le labbra. Il fatto che lui sapesse come ferirla era colpa sua. Wilbur si voltò con la lana sotto un braccio e lanciò il sacchetto dietro di sé mentre superava la soglia. Le monete rimbalzarono sul pavimento e si sparsero sferragliando. Mia si fermò, sudando nonostante il freddo. Questa era la terza volta in quel giorno in cui aveva dovuto cambiare l'acqua alle pecore, frantumando il ghiaccio che si era formato nelle mangiatoie. Tra questa attività e le altre commissioni e faccende, non ebbe quasi il tempo di prendere fiato. Il sole stava già scendendo sotto l'orizzonte e lanciava i suoi ultimi deboli raggi nel cielo coperto da nuvole grigie. Mentre tornava verso la sua capanna, il vento ululò e si intrufolò sotto il suo cappotto, dandole i brividi. Almeno non sta nevicando, pensò. Due ore dopo, Mia osservò il bianco turbinio che ricopriva lentamente la scena oltre la finestra. Naturalmente. Una perfetta fine di un compleanno freddo e triste. ART (Highland Lake di Shadows over Innistrad) Aveva sperato di riuscire ad arrivare al villaggio. Aveva sperato di trovare la via verso la casa di Wilbur. Non si erano rivolti la parola dal loro litigio e le giornate erano diventate sempre più pesanti, aumentando così il silenzio e la distanza che li separavano. Sebbene le probabilità non fossero elevate, non poté non sperare che Wilbur le rendesse visita per il suo compleanno, come aveva sempre fatto. Sospirò, appoggiò la fronte sul vetro e il suo respiro lo appannò. Non sapeva quando si era appisolata... sapeva solo che qualcosa la svegliò. Stirò le braccia. Il fuoco era diventato un insieme di braci color arancione e, all'esterno, il debole bagliore della luce della luna che si rifletteva sulla neve disegnava una forma sul paesaggio. La tempesta era terminata e le stelle brillavano nel cielo color inchiostro. Tutto sembrava sereno. Che cosa l'aveva svegliata? Lo udì di nuovo. Un sonoro schianto risuonò all'esterno della capanna. Mia si raddrizzò e il suo cuore batté forte. Ascoltò con attenzione, sbirciando nella semioscurità argentea, con i sensi all'erta e la mente che correva. Non c'era nulla oltre al silenzio. Fece un sospiro profondo e si stese di nuovo, con la testa appoggiata sul suo braccio. Era probabilmente stato un ramo di un albero ghiacciato che si era disteso nel gelo. Non c'era nulla di cui preoccuparsi, a meno che non fosse... Improvvisamente, Mia scattò, afferrò la balestra, si mise addosso il cappotto e si lanciò all'esterno, con il petto invaso dalla paura e dal terrore. Non era stato il suono a spaventarla. Era stato il silenzio successivo. Le pecore non belavano. Le campanelle non suonavano. Anche una volta ritrovatasi nella neve, non udì alcun rumore. La balestra era pronta all'uso e Mia si avvicinò lentamente al recinto. Ciò che vide le gelò il sangue. L'intero lato della recinzione era in frantumi e i pali erano stati divelti dal terreno. Le assi rotte giacevano nella neve e, mentre osservava, se ne ruppe un'altra e l'intera struttura crollò. Lentamente, Mia si avvicinò, pregando e sperando, nonostante sapesse già ciò che avrebbe visto. Entrando nel recinto, le sue paure ebbero una conferma. ART (To the Slaughter di Shadows over Innistrad) Non vi era alcuna pecora. Al loro posto, il terreno era coperto di sangue rappreso, che era schizzato anche sulle assi ancora in piedi. Un vento gelido soffiava in quel relitto e l'odore acre delle viscere la investì. Mia si piegò in due, la balestra cadde al suo fianco e lei cercò di respirare attraverso la manica del cappotto e di dare pace allo stomaco. Quando riprese il controllo, notò una strana figura nella neve. Balzò in piedi, puntò la balestra e diede una veloce occhiata a quella... cosa. Imprecò per non aver preso con sé una torcia, si mosse con attenzione e in modo che la propria ombra non si mettesse davanti a lei. La pallida luce della luna rivelò un'enorme impronta nella neve fresca. Si avvicinò. L'impronta sembrava di un largo piede palmato e tre artigli a una delle estremità. Nel recinto vide altre impronte, sparse tra le tracce di trascinamento sulla neve e altre pozze di sangue. Il Gitrog. Appena guardò verso l'esterno, il cuore di Mia si mise a battere ancora più forte. Dal recinto si allontanava una larga serie di segni di trascinamento, affiancati da altre impronte a tre dita che si dirigevano verso la foresta vicina al lago. La sua mente venne sopraffatta. Il Gitrog esisteva davvero! Aveva divorato il suo gregge. Significava anche che vagava molto lontano dal lago. Forse era anche arrivato al villaggio! Avrebbe dovuto avvisare Wilbur. Avrebbe dovuto scusarsi. Avrebbe dovuto avvisarli! Si incamminò verso le deboli luci in lontananza, con i suoi stivali che scricchiolavano attraverso la neve, quando una voce assillante nella sua mente la fermò. Se una minaccia si rivela essere un mostro e non un uomo, un massacratore deve seguire le sue tracce e isolarla, se possibile. Portarla lontano dalla cittadinanza e dalle zone abitate, evitare il panico e il caos degli innocenti terrorizzati. Mia si fermò a riflettere, con il respiro visibile di fronte a lei sotto forma di pallide nuvolette, indecisa sul da farsi. Non avrebbe avuto alcun modo di gestire un avversario come il Gitrog. Non avvisare gli abitanti del villaggio sarebbe stato incredibilmente sciocco. Avrebbe dovuto parlare con Wilbur... anzi, con il padre di Wilbur. Kalim e gli Anziani avrebbero saputo cosa fare. Sarebbero però stati disposti ad aiutarla? Dopo tutti i suoi dubbi? Anche se avessero voluto aiutarla, che cosa avrebbero mai potuto fare? Le tornò alla mente l'immagine dei panettieri e dei contadini armati di coltelli da pane e forconi. Se il Gitrog era in grado di divorare l'intero suo gregge senza alcun rumore... Mia osservò la balestra nella sua mano. L'argento splendette alla luce della luna e lei passò le dita sulle rune incise ai lati. Portò la mano al fianco e strinse l'elsa del lungo pugnale. Quella lama familiare era stata utilizzata più per le faccende domestiche che per altro, ma il suo freddo filo in metallo era stato reso tagliente per massacrare spiriti e streghe. Il suo sogno era diventare una massacratrice, seguendo le orme del padre. Ma lui l'aveva lasciata in quel villaggio, dove sarebbe stata "al sicuro" e le aveva affidato un gregge per tenerla occupata... occupata e distratta. Le sue armi erano state ricoperte di polvere o erano diventate strumenti di casa, nonostante lei avesse cercato di perfezionare l'abilità nel loro utilizzo. Eccola adesso... quindici anni, con il pericolo proprio davanti a lei. Aveva svolto il ruolo di pastore troppo a lungo, in attesa del permesso di diventare ciò che aveva più desiderato. Mia fece un respiro profondo e l'aria gelida le ridò la concentrazione. Quella era la sua occasione. Il primo passo sulla via verso il suo desiderio. Una prova pratica. Sebbene non fosse in grado di sconfiggere il Gitrog, avrebbe come minimo seguito le sue tracce, avrebbe scoperto i suoi percorsi, magari avrebbe anche potuto vederlo prima che tornasse a nascondersi nel lago... e poi avrebbe portato quelle informazioni a Kalim o a suo padre e agli Skiltfolk di Drunau. Mia mise la balestra in spalla e seguì le tracce con attenzione, rallentando volontariamente la sua andatura, accelerata dalla sua temerarietà e dalla sua paura. Non aveva alcun senso. Aveva seguito le tracce con attenzione fino alla foresta. Erano facili da individuare... il Gitrog non tentava di nasconderle. Tuttavia, svanivano appena dopo l'inizio degli alberi. Non aveva alcun senso, a meno che il Gitrog non fosse in grado di arrampicarsi su quegli alberi sottili o nascondersi nel terreno congelato. Un animale che lasciava impronte così grandi non poteva svanire in quel modo. Tornò indietro, analizzò le tracce più da vicino ed estese la ricerca all'area circostante. A quel punto vide qualcosa di nuovo... impronte umane a breve distanza da dove terminavano quelle del Gitrog. All'inizio temette che qualcuno fosse stato catturato, ma le leggere impronte isolate non davano nessuna indicazione di lotta. C'era qualcosa che non quadrava. Mia riprese in mano la balestra e analizzò la zona intorno alle impronte, alla ricerca di indizi, facendo attenzione a eventuali rumori. A un metro dalle impronte, ricominciava una serie di tracce e vi erano di nuovo segni di trascinamento... ma non erano le impronte del Gitrog. Impronte umane si mescolavano con solchi come di una slitta, diretti verso il lago. La rabbia sostituì la paura. Mia si mise a correre, con lo sguardo che passava dalle tracce all'ambiente intorno a sé. Qualcuno aveva inscenato un attacco, realizzato false impronte e poi aveva cercato di coprire le tracce. Qualcuno voleva farla apparire sciocca. Qualcuno aveva massacrato il suo gregge. Qualcuno l'avrebbe pagata cara. Le tracce la portarono quasi fino al lago. Man mano che si avvicinava, rallentò il passo. Il barlume della luce di una torcia era visibile lungo la riva. Si mosse rapidamente da un albero all'altro, rimanendo nascosta. Fu presto sufficientemente vicina da udire voci nella gelida aria notturna. Le torce illuminavano varie forme, tutte nascoste da mantelli con i cappucci sollevati. Dal luogo dove si trovava, Mia non riuscì a riconoscere alcun volto e non riuscì a identificare alcuna parola. Le forme erano disposte in cerchio, tenevano le teste abbassate e stavano recitando qualcosa. Dopo un attimo, si diressero verso una nave vicina, un peschereccio di discrete dimensioni. La barca di Lehren, comprese Mia e il suo cuore si arrestò. Che cosa sta succedendo? Mia osservò le figure salire a bordo. Strinse i denti, soppresse un urlo di rabbia e li osservò fermarsi per prendere il loro carico... carcasse di pecora ammassate su una slitta. Infilò un proiettile e si preparò a chiedere una spiegazione, quando una visione bizzarra la convinse a fermarsi. Una delle figure incappucciate era ferma sulla rampa di ingresso e la bloccava. Nonostante fosse in posizione più elevata, la figura sulla rampa era più piccola di quella di fronte a sé, che proiettava un'ombra imponente nella luce della luna. La figura più grande si sporse in avanti e sussurrò qualcosa alla figura sulla rampa e poi la superò. I due si scontrarono e il volto della figura sulla rampa venne illuminato dalla luce della luna. Mia soffocò un urlo quando vide Wilbur dare un'ultima occhiata alla foresta, prima di voltarsi e tornare a bordo. Milioni di domande le passarono per la mente... ma non aveva tempo per cercare risposte, in quanto la barca stava iniziando ad allontanarsi dalla riva. Rimise la balestra sulla schiena e scattò, per saltare infine sul bordo della barca che si stava immergendo in acqua, rimanendo appesa a una piccola scaletta a poppa. Era sicura che l'avessero vista, ma, sbirciando sul ponte, vide che la maggior parte delle figure incappucciate si era allontanate e guardavano verso il lago. Alcuni avevano in mano torce e lanterne che illuminavano debolmente il gruppo. Vicino a lei si trovava una sola persona e i suoi occhi erano incollati all'orizzonte e le mani sul timone. Altri due erano al lavoro ai lati, intenti ad allontanare blocchi di ghiaccio. A causa delle oscillazioni della nave, i suoi piedi finirono in acqua e Mia salì di un piolo sulla scala... ma non osò salire di più. Mentre rimaneva agganciata alla nave, udì le voci farsi più forti, voci familiari che aveva udito moltissime volte. Stavano parlando del tempo e delle condizioni del ghiaccio, come se stessero chiacchierando nella piazza del mercato. Se non fosse stato per i mantelli e i cappucci e i mucchi di carcasse di pecore nel centro del ponte, Mia avrebbe pensato che la loro fosse una semplice ricognizione del lago. L'effetto era surreale in modo frastornante... un incubo che prendeva vita. Non seppe per quanto rimase avvinghiata al lato della barca. Man mano che si allontanavano dalla riva, la temperatura scese sempre di più e la foschia divenne sempre più spessa. Proprio quando temette di non riuscire a reggersi più, la barca si fermò. Mia osservò... da ogni lato, la vista era coperta dalla grigia foschia. Le acque sembravano calme e solo pochi frastagliati blocchi di ghiaccio galleggiavano vicino a loro. "Siamo arrivati", annunciò una voce profonda. Mia riconobbe quella voce, riconobbe il volto ancor prima di sporgersi sul ponte, ancor prima di vedere Kalim togliersi il cappuccio e fronteggiare il gruppo riunito. "Fratelli e sorelle, questa notte offriamo un sacrificio nella speranza che ci porti la pace. Questa notte offriamo ciò che ci è stato consegnato contro volontà da una non credente. Questa notte portiamo in dono al Gitrog le pecore della figlia del massacratore". ART (Welcome to the Fold di Shadows over Innistrad) Improperi e borbottii oscuri si diffusero tra le figure incappucciate riunite, ma Mia aveva smesso di ascoltare. Si era issata sopra il bordo della barca e aveva allineato la sua balestra con la schiena di quella che era sicura fosse la testa di Lehren. Solo un rapido colpo, pensò. La figura diede un triste e rauco colpo di tosse. Mia fece una smorfia. Non poteva trafiggere un gracile e vecchio uomo. Un gracile e vecchio uomo che aveva aiutato metà del villaggio a massacrare il suo intero gregge. Sospirò. Lehren iniziò a voltarsi. Thud! Wumpf. Lehman crollò come un sacco di patate. Mia spostò immediatamente la balestra, puntandola al gruppo di figure incappucciate... appena prima di vederle iniziare a scagliare le carcasse delle pecore in acqua. "Che diavolo state facendo?!". Le figure incappucciate si voltarono tutte insieme e la osservarono. Nessuno parlò. A disagio, Mia fece un passo indietro e sollevò la balestra. "Ragazza, non puoi comprendere". Kalim ruppe il silenzio e si fece avanti. La sua voce era calma e sommessa. Lei puntò la balestra verso di lui e Kalim si fermò. "Dovete spiegarmi molte cose", ringhiò lei, "e dovete pagarmi molte riparazioni". "Le tue pecore hanno uno scopo più importante", rispose Kalim. Molte figure incappucciate borbottarono un consenso, rispondendo in coro alle parole di Kalim. "Che scopo hanno mai?". Puntò la balestra a una figura che aveva iniziato ad avvicinarsi. La figura si fermò e, da sotto il cappuccio, Mia poté notare il volto di Veryl che la osservava. Tremò e lo riconobbe appena. Le sue guance erano scarne e i suoi occhi avevano un aspetto selvaggio e passavano da lei a Kalim come se volessero apparire distratti e intenti a osservare in ogni direzione. "Dobbiamo placare il Gitrog!", gridò una delle figure incappucciate. "Il Gitrog!", echeggiarono le altre voci. "Non esiste alcun Gitrog! Avete distrutto il mio recinto e avete massacrato il mio gregge!". Un'improvvisa comprensione la investì. "Siete stati voi a uccidere le mie pecore, una dopo l'altra, fino a questa notte?". "Sono l'unico modo per tenerlo a bada". Kalim si mosse di nuovo verso di lei, portando il braccio destro verso il suo fianco. Mia sollevò di nuovo la balestra, ma questa volta lui continuò ad avanzare, obbligandola a indietreggiare. "L'unico modo per saziare la sua fame. L'unico modo per tenerlo lontano da noi". "Siete impazziti. Voi siete gli unici che credono di averlo visto". Mia fece un altro passo indietro e il suo piede colpì il bordo della barca. "L'abbiamo visto tutti. Perché mai pensi che siamo tutti qui? Abbiamo visto la verità. Abbiamo guardato nei suoi occhi. Sappiamo di non essere in grado di fermarlo. Possiamo solo nutrirlo in modo che lui non si nutra di noi". Kalim le era quasi addosso. Gli occhi di lei si spostarono sugli altri abitanti del villaggio incappucciati. Volti familiari, contorti dalle ombre, le restituirono vuoti sguardi. Non avrebbe voluto attaccare Kalim, ma se lui non si fosse fermato... un'idea improvvisa le venne in mente. "Fatemelo vedere, allora". Kalim si fermò e la guardò. Mia si drizzò ancora di più. "Fatemi vedere questo Gitrog". Kalim rimase a osservarla a lungo. Alla fine, fece un passo indietro e alzo una mano. Gli altri abitanti del villaggio tornarono ai mucchi di carcasse, li trasportarono all'estremità della barca e li gettarono in acqua. I sonori impatti ruppero l'immobilità del lago e la tranquillità della notte. Dopo poco, tutto ciò che rimaneva era una macchia di sangue sul ponte in legno. Tutte le figure incappucciate si allontanarono dal bordo. Mia tenne la balestra puntata verso Kalim, che andò con lei fino al bordo della barca affinché lei potesse guardare oltre il bordo. Vide una macchia scura di acqua diffondersi, mentre il sangue delle pecore si allargava e macchiava l'acqua. Alcuni gorgoglii incresparono la superficie e poi tornò l'immobilità. Un inquieto silenzio accompagnò i membri dell'equipaggio che osservavano le calme acque. "Nulla", sussurrò Mia. "Non c'è nulla". Si voltò verso gli abitanti del villaggio sulla barca. "Lo vedete adesso? Non c'è alcun...". Un'improvvisa esplosione d'acqua e un ruggito interruppero le parole di Mia. Il suono terribile dello scricchiolio delle ossa si sollevò dall'acqua e gli incappucciati abitanti del villaggio scattarono verso il centro della barca. Mia si fece strada tra la folla spaventata, correndo in avanti per vedere che cosa fosse successo. A breve distanza dalla barca, le acque erano agitate e torbide. Mia strizzò gli occhi alla luce della luna e cercò di vedere che cosa ci fosse. Quando le acque divennero di nuovo calme, lo vide. Il mostro. Il Gitrog. Si mise a ridere. "Quello? Tutto qua? È quello il Gitrog?". Si voltò e vide gli abitanti del villaggio si accalcavano all'estremità lontana della barca. "Quella è... è solo una rana gigante". Veryl corse verso di lei e si abbassò il cappuccio. Afferrò le spalle di lei prima che potesse afferrare la balestra e la scosse violentemente, con uno sguardo di puro terrore negli occhi. ART (Behind the Scenes di Shadows over Innistrad) "Non capisci, Mia! Se non lo sfamiamo con le pecore, allora tutti noi...". Mia non ebbe mai la possibilità di scoprire la fine di quella frase. Veryl venne scagliato fuori dalla barca, urlando, e scomparve nell'acqua. Mia non comprese ciò che era avvenuto... finché non vide il Gitrog spalancare di nuovo le fauci e una forma oscura scattare verso la nave. Si abbassò sul ponte mentre quell'affare passava sopra di lei e colpiva l'albero maestro, scagliando frammenti di legno fuori dalla barca. Gli abitanti del villaggio urlarono e Mia comprese che... quell'affare era la sua lingua. Un altro forte schianto risuonò per un altro attacco del Gitrog, che questa volta riuscì a spezzare una parte dell'albero maestro. Quando il Gitrog ritirò la sua lingua, Mia saltò sul ponte e prese la mira con la sua balestra. Proprio nel momento in cui scoccò il suo colpo, tuttavia, un'improvvisa forza la colpì da dietro e la fece cadere violentemente sul ponte. Si voltò e vide una figura incappucciata avvinghiata alle sue gambe. "Che cosa stai facendo?!", urlò, dimenandosi per liberarsi dalla sua presa. "Non far infuriare il Gitrog! Non potremmo resistere alla sua ira!". Il cappuccio calò durante quella zuffa e Mia vide il panettiere del villaggio cercare di stringere le sue gambe ancora di più, con la voce che si fece ancora più acuta. "Troppo tardi", grugnì Mia, liberando una gamba. Diede un forte calcio e riuscì a colpire il panettiere direttamente sul naso, producendo un secco rumore di qualcosa che si rompeva. Il panettiere la lasciò andare e Mia rotolò lontano e balzò in piedi. "Le pecore non lo sfamano più!". Mia si voltò verso il gruppo di abitanti del villaggio incappucciati in preda al panico. "Ne vuole di più". "Nutriamolo con la ragazza!". "Che cosa hai detto?". Guardò stupita la donna che aveva fatto quell'ultima proposta. Si trattava della moglie del fabbro, Sarah, che un tempo le aveva preparato dei biscotti per il suo compleanno. "Uccidiamola! Sacrifichiamola al Gitrog!". Sarah emise un urlo agghiacciante e corse verso Mia, estraendo un pugnale di aspetto mediocre. Con un urlo, venne seguita da vari altri, con le loro armi approssimate tenute in alto. Mia scattò all'indietro e mise un nuovo proiettile nella sua balestra, quando gli abitanti del villaggio le arrivarono addosso. Sarah cercò di colpire Mia in volto, avvicinandosi sempre di più, quando un altro passaggio della lingua del Gitrog scagliò lei e altri due in acqua. Le urla diventarono rapidamente gorgogli e smorzate suppliche di aiuto. Nel caos, un altro paio di mani si avvinghiarono alla sua gola da dietro, stringendo forte. Mia sferrò un colpo alla cieca con un gomito. La stretta si allentò e Mia si voltò e, senza guardare, scagliò un proiettile allo stomaco del suo ultimo assalitore. L'uomo cadde all'indietro e Mia vide i suoi familiari occhi blu... Kyle, l'apprendista del calzolaio... appena prima che un'altra figura incappucciata le balzò addosso, a volto scoperto... Terrance, il fratello minore di Veryl. Mia cercò di caricare un altro proiettile, ma lui le fu addosso, facendo oscillare la sua spada. Mia cadde all'indietro e la punta della spada la graffiò sulla spalla, facendo uscire il sangue. Terrance si preparò per il colpo finale... ma venne colpito al capo da dietro con una clava da un'altra figura incappucciata. Mentre Terrance crollava sul ponte, Mia trovò il tempo di caricare un altro proiettile. Sollevò la balestra e la puntò al volto della figura con la clava, portando il dito sul grilletto. "Aspetta! Mia, sono io!". La figura scoprì il volto e Mia urlò. "Wilbur! Che cosa...". "Mi dispiace. La situazione è sfuggita di mano. Volevamo solo salvaguardare la sicurezza del villaggio, ma, quando hanno iniziato a rubare le tue pecore...". Un altro schianto risuonò dietro di loro, per un altro passaggio della lingua del Gitrog. "Lo avevi visto altre volte prima di oggi?". Wilbur scosse la testa. "Solo gorgogli". Sulla coppia cadde una pioggia di schegge. Alzarono lo sguardo appena in tempo per vedere la lingua del Gitrog che tornava indietro, lasciando un enorme foro nell'albero maestro. Con un lento e cigolante gemito, l'albero maestro tremò, si piegò e infine si spezzò e si ribaltò, scontrandosi sul lato della barca e finendo in acqua. "Me lo racconterai dopo". Mia afferrò la mano di lui, scagliò un proiettile contro un altro abitante del villaggio che li stava per aggredire con un forcone... Verna, la fioraia... e corse verso la poppa della barca. "Dove vuoi andare?", urlò Wilbur. "Non... non lo so!". Mia analizzò la confusione tutto intorno a lei. A ogni colpo della lingua del Gitrog, altri abitanti del villaggio vennero scagliati fuoribordo o afferrati e ingoiati direttamente. Alcuni si stesero sul ponte della barca, cercando di nascondersi. Alcuni si tuffarono in acqua e cercarono di allontanarsi a nuoto. Mia pensò alla possibilità di tuffarsi in acqua... finché non vide una figura che nuotava (il figlio dell'Anziano Ethan) svanire sott'acqua, lasciando solo una scia di bolle. ART (Gone Missing di Shadows over Innistrad) "Non c'è alcuna via di fuga". Mia e Wilbur si voltarono in ogni direzione, chiedendosi da dove provenisse quella voce. Kalim era di fronte a loro, con lo sguardo fisso su Mia. "Padre! Che cosa possiamo fare? Questa... è una follia!". Wilbur teneva ancora stretta la mano di Mia e, anche in tutta quella confusione, Mia poteva percepire il battito di Wilbur attraverso le sue dita. "Tuo padre ha ragione", disse Mia guardando Wilbur in un momento di improvvisa chiarezza. "Non siamo in grado di sfuggirgli. Dobbiamo cercare di ucciderlo". Guardando Kalim, Mia lasciò la mano di Wilbur e sollevò la balestra per inserire un altro proiettile. "È la nostra unica speranza". Con sorpresa di lei, Kalim si mise a ridere. "Sei una sciocca. Non riuscirai a uccidere il Gitrog. Abbiamo una sola via di uscita". Gli occhi di Kalim si strinsero. "Un sacrificio". Kalim scattò in avanti, con il coltello da pesca improvvisamente tra le mani, e puntò alla gola di Mia. Mia barcollò all'indietro, sorpresa, e cadde sul ponte, schivando l'attacco di pochissimo. Mia si dimenò, mentre Kalim cambiava presa sul pugnale per colpirla dall'alto. Mia si tolse dalla traiettoria di un secondo attacco e scagliò il proiettile con la sua balestra. Il proiettile si conficcò nella spalla di Kalim... ma sembrò che lui non se ne accorgesse, in quanto continuò la sua aggressione... e Wilbur si lanciò su Kalim per atterrarlo. Mia caricò un altro proiettile e puntò la balestra ai due lottatori, senza però riuscire ad avere una traiettoria libera. In quel momento, la barca oscillò e si sentì un forte tonfo. Tutti e tre si voltarono verso la fonte di quel rumore. Kalim e Wilbur si separarono e si alzarono, mentre Mia fece ruotare la sua balestra, indietreggiando più velocemente possibile. Il Gitrog si stava arrampicando sulla barca e le sue membra palmate sollevarono il suo corpo sul lato della barca e facendolo piombare sul ponte. Kalim, Wilbur e Mia rimasero paralizzati. Il Gitrog li osservò con i suoi occhi vuoti e flosci. Con sorprendente velocità, Kalim afferrò Mia e puntò il pugnale contro la sua gola, tenendola stretta da dietro. "Imponente Gitrog! Ti offro questa ragazza in sacrificio! Nutriti e perdona i peccati del nostro villaggio e torna al tuo riposo, lasciandoci vivere in pace!". È impazzito. Mia cercò di liberarsi dalla presa, ma Kalim era troppo forte per lei. Wilbur stava urlando qualcosa, ma tutto ciò che Mia riuscì a vedere fu Kalim che sollevava la mano e il riflesso della torcia sul pugnale. Thwap! La lingua del Gitrog scattò all'improvviso e colpì Kalim al volto. Il pugnale gli sfuggì di mano dalla sorpresa e lui lasciò la presa su Mia, per afferrare la lingua con entrambe le mani. Il Gitrog tirò e Mia venne scagliata a terra, mentre Kalim cadde in avanti e le sue urla cambiarono tono quando la lingua mostruosa si avviluppò intorno alla sua testa. Mia scattò in piedi e scagliò tre proiettili contro il Gitrog, che intanto stava trascinando Kalim a terra. La bestia sembrò non accorgersi neanche dei proiettili che penetravano nelle sue carni e continuò a ritirare lentamente la lingua. Mia osservò con orrore la testa di Kalim scomparire nella gola del mostro e le sue gambe scalciarono due volte e poi rimasero immobili quando la mascella del Gitrog si chiuse. Un altro movimento e anche i piedi di Kalim sparirono. Mia si accorse vagamente che Wilbur stava gridando quando si voltò per afferrare di nuovo la sua mano. Abbassò la balestra e corse verso la poppa della barca, fermandosi solo per scagliare una torcia sul ponte. Mentre le fiamme si alzavano, vide il Gitrog camminare goffamente verso di loro, fermandosi solo per divorare gli abitanti del villaggio che si nascondevano dietro le botti. Lo vide raccogliere la forma priva di sensi di Lehren. Lo osservò mentre avanzava a fatica attraverso le fiamme, continuando ad avvicinarsi lentamente. Solo in quel momento Mia si riprese. Si voltò e, senza alcuna pausa, si tuffò nell'acqua gelata, trascinando Wilbur con sé. I due nuotarono con forza, spinti al limite dal terrore e dall'adrenalina. Lentamente, la barca divenne un insieme di braci intense che svanì nella foschia. I due nuotarono, mentre le acque gelide pungevano la loro pelle come migliaia di aghi, le estremità delle dita diventavano insensibili, seguite dalle mani e dai corpi, man mano che si avvicinavano alla riva. Mia era sicura che il Gitrog avrebbe potuto raggiungerli in qualsiasi momento, li avrebbe trascinati a fondo e li avrebbe ingoiati. In qualche modo, riuscirono a giungere a riva. Strisciarono fuori dall'acqua. Wilbur si buttò a terra, con il volto tra i sassolini, tremante. Mia si obbligò a rimanere seduta e cercò di riflettere. Avevano bisogno di tornare alla capanna. Avevano bisogno di tornare al caldo. Altrimenti il freddo li avrebbe uccisi prima del Gitrog. Poi, nel momento in cui sarebbero stati asciutti e caldi... sarebbero potuti partire. Fuggire verso il villaggio. Lasciarsi tutto alle spalle. Correre via, in qualsiasi luogo. Affrontare migliaia di vampiri, lupi mannari o ghoul. Qualsiasi luogo, a patto che fossero lontani dal Gitrog. Si udì un suono come di un tonfo alle spalle di Mia. Rimase immobile, paralizzata. Un altro tonfo. Aveva bisogno di alzarsi. Aveva bisogno di vedere. Aveva bisogno di correre. Ma non riusciva a fare nulla di tutto ciò. Un altro tonfo e improvvisamente Wilbur la sollevò e la portò via. Dopo pochi passi, i due crollarono sulle pietre. I muscoli di Mia urlavano dal dolore. L'effetto dell'adrenalina era svanito e aveva lasciato i muscoli indolenziti e bloccati dal terrore. Lentamente, si girò su se stessa. Il Gitrog fu sopra di lei, con l'enorme corpo a coprirle tutta la visuale. La osservò dall'alto, con i due occhi neri, due cavità incomprensibili, prive di emozione, prive di pensiero. Mia osservò i suoi occhi e non vide... nulla. Wilbur la ritirò in piedi, urlando qualcosa di relativo al correre, ma Mia non riusciva a sentirlo. Un basso ronzio echeggiò nella sua testa, crebbe di volume e lei cadde nello sconfinato sguardo del Gitrog. Cadde, ruzzolando attraverso le ombre, attraverso le cervici della sua mente, crollando attraverso le membrane nella spugnosa melma del delirio, in un bozzolo di uno strano calore che si infilò nelle sue ossa e scacciò il fastidioso freddo del dubbio, della paura e dell'incertezza. Ora comprese. Vide la verità nella sua forma più oscura, la chiarezza di migliaia di vite compresse in un singolo momento. Si voltò verso Wilbur, che stava ancora cercando di trascinarla per un braccio. Vide le sue labbra muoversi, tremare, pronunciare qualcosa al Gitrog, implorare, supplicare. Portò delicatamente una mano alla guancia di lui, fermando il suo balbettare. Lui non vedeva. Lui non poteva udire. Lui non sapeva ancora. Wilbur si voltò, con occhi frenetici che incrociarono lo sguardo di Mia, mentre il Gitrog incombeva minacciosamente su di loro. Quanto erano verdi, due pozze del tutto trasparenti, colmi di lacrime. Mia poté vedere se stessa in quella superficie spezzata e maculata. Sorrise e, per un secondo, Wilbur sembrò tranquillizzarsi. Vide fiducia e fede negli occhi di lui e continuò a sorridere mentre gli accarezzava la guancia, mentre passava le dita attraverso la sua chioma rossiccia... e continuò a sorridere anche mentre estraeva il pugnale dalla custodia e lo conficcava tra le sue costole con un movimento fluido. A quel punto lo riuscì a sentire, emerse dal ronzio della mente e udì il rantolo di sorpresa, il sospiro che si trasformò da un lacerato sbuffo di ipotermia a uno di dolore e stupore. Mia sorrise dolcemente e appoggiò un dito sulle labbra di lui, estrasse il pugnale e lo conficcò di nuovo, questa volta nel suo addome. Sorrise ancora, mentre Wilbur crollava su di lei e sussurrava debolmente il suo nome. Gli parlò con delicatezza in un orecchio. "Lunga vita al Gitrog", più che parlare, sospirò. Appoggiò l'orecchio sul petto di Wilbur, ascoltando il battito del suo cuore che rallentava e si fermava. Alzò poi lo sguardo verso il Gitrog, inchinandosi in segno di supplica. "Tutto è un sacrificio". Il Gitrog restituì lo sguardo a Mia. Poi, lentamente, aprì le fauci e una mostruosa lingua uscì e afferrò il corpo del ragazzo di fianco a lei. Mia rimase seduta, con un ampio ghigno sul volto, mentre i resti delle ossa rotte, il sangue e gli organi si rovesciavano su di lei. Sorrise al suono delle zampe palmate che arrancavano sulle pietre e si allontanavano da lei. Sorrise finché tutto non tornò silente come prima, con la gelida foschia che veniva spinta via dal sole nascente. Poi si sollevò, ancora sorridente, barcollò e si lasciò la riva del lago alle spalle. Quando giunse la primavera e la neve finalmente si sciolse, un giovane apprendista superò il passo e giunse a cavallo in un sonnolento villaggio di pescatori vicino al lago Zhava. Trasportava un sacchetto di lettere, molte spedite tempo prima, scritte ancor prima delle prime nevi dell'inverno precedente. Non si curò delle finestre e delle porte che si chiudevano al suo passaggio; molti dei piccoli borghi avevano timore o sfiducia nei confronti degli abitanti della città, soprattutto dopo una stagione rigida come quella. Notò ma non si chiese come mai molte case di quel villaggio fossero deserte e consegnò le sue lettere a proprietà chiaramente abbandonate. La sua ultima lettera lo portò fino a una piccola capanna in cima alla collina. Risalendo il pendio, non poté non notare un fatiscente recinto nelle vicinanze. Temette di trovare un'altra dimora deserta, ma poi vide i sottili fili di fumo che uscivano dal comignolo. Bussò alla porta e a rispondere fu una ragazza dagli occhi selvaggi. Non sembrava interessata alla posta, ancor meno da ciò che proveniva dagli Skiltfolk di Drunau. I suoi occhi si illuminarono invece quando lui fece riferimento al lago e lei lo invitò a entrare e a rimanere per la notte, offrendogli cibo, riposo e anche una visita al lago, se quello fosse stato un suo desiderio. Il ragazzo arrossì e annuì, in quanto era da sempre stato curioso riguardo alle barche e all'acqua. La ringraziò per la sua gentilezza. Mia sorrise. ART (The Gitrog Monster di Shadows over Innistrad) Categoria:Pubblicazione Web